Punishment Island Epilogue
by zaki-kun
Summary: We all know what happen at P. Island ending. But do you guys know what happen in between the Taming Event and the Wedding? Well time for you to find out.


A/N: Hey guys! this is the reason why i have no updates! I'm working on the updates after this so for now and a few days, i'm taking a break. but swear! just a break.

This is my post valentines fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime, movie reference or the songs i used in making this fic.

* * *

**Punishment Island Epilogue**

Six months after the taming event and Natsuki was still being bombarded by questions by her friends and parents. And since she had announced who she was, new spread like wild fire and Natsuki's secluded life was now filled with paparazzi. Something she hated the most.

"You do know that it's natural to have this kind of attention, grease monkey." Tomoe said while holding a cup of coffee.

"It's your damn fault freaky hair for taunting me." Natsuki glared at Tomoe. Her hand held her own cup of coffee and she raised the cup to her lips and smelled the aroma of the dark blend. The scent of it calms her nerves.

Within the span of six months, the rivalry between Natsuki and Tomoe had grown into a deep friendly terms. Tomoe had gotten her parent's trust again and was leading their business successfully. But still, they haven't gained enough to the now combined corporations of Searrs and Fujino. The two still have the occasional banter but they have acknowledge each other as friends.

"Hmp! I never expected you were some stupid bigshot. Anyway, why did you even ask me here? I have a lot of work to do you know." The green haired business woman asked with a raised brow. It was a surprise to her and her staff for the famous Fenrir Searrs to be barging in to her meeting room and dragging her to the nearest coffee shop. And now, after a good 30 minutes of avoiding the stolen shots from the paparazzi or amateur news crew, Tomoe gave in and asked on why Natsuki even dragged her away.

Blunette looked around for any sign of her now-girlfriend brunette. It seems that after the taming event, Shizuru has the uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere and drag her to wherever. Even miss Maria is surprised how Shizuru can nab her away from her office. Without the security cameras detecting them. When she told Akira about it before, it made the female ninja to take it up as a challenge to the grave,

"Are you thinking if Shizuru will be here? Coz if you do, she isn't." Tomoe commented.

Natsuki frowned and turned to Tomoe. "How would you know?"

Tomoe just smirked. "Because Haruka dragged her away during our web meeting. So what do you want grease monkey?" she asks.

Natsuki sighed and leaned back. "How did you become Shizuru's fiancée? Well before she broke up with you that is and with Shizuru not having choice." She snickered. "You did corner her."

"Rubbing salt in the wound Kuga?" Tomoe eyes Natsuki dangerously. Then she blinked a few times. "Wait, why are you asking that? Isn't she your fiancée already? After that whole bidding thing or that taming thing."

"What? No. Bidding is just bidding and the taming is just for fun. Well fun for some of us aside from my dad who took it seriously and married my mom." Natsuki took a gulp of her now cold coffee and looked at her hand. Her ring finger. "Anyway, tell-me-how." She enunciates, glaring at Tomoe.

Tomoe nodded her head and took a sip of her coffee. "Okay. Hm, well mostly it was just a plain dinner and I just 'popped' the question. Literally." She said with full of pride.

"Huh?"

Tomoe took out her cellphone and showed Natsuki a video clip of a small fireworks display. The fireworks formed a simple writing of 'will you marry me?' at the dark sky. Natsuki couldn't help but shiver in the cheesiness of the attempt. This made NAtsuki laugh out loud.

"Man that's cheesy! Thank god I asked you first!" Natsuki said when she paused for a minute from laughing. Tomoe took offense in this and slapped Natsuki's hand. Hard. This made Natsuki growl softly and glare at Tomoe.

"Shut up! If you're just gonna laugh at it, why the point of asking me in the first place." Tomoe spat back, glaring at Nastuki as well. Then realization hit her. "Wait a minute. Are you going to-"

Before Tomoe could even finish her sentence, Natsuki's hand covered her mouth and muffled her words. The free hand has its index finger up and placed above her lips, pointing out to stay quiet. "Not so fucking loud, you freaky-hair! Look I just want to compare and just that. Proposing is still not in my plans." She slump back to her seat with a pout at her face.

The young CEO looked surprised at the way Natsuki pouted. Instantly, she felt like she wanted to pat Natsuki's head. Her hand twitched at the sudden urge but she mentally stopped herself from doing so. It was if she did what her body wanted to do, she'll have holes in her hand or her hand being sliced off clean from her arm. _'Dang! No wonder Shizuru fell for her. It's like adopting an irresistible puppy.'_

The sound of a deep growl snapped Tomoe out of her dazed look. Grey eyes found emerald ones gleaming with annoyance. "Sorry. You were saying?" she asks, shaking her head to hear Natsuki better. Seeing the blunette giving her a deadpan look, she felt a lump on her throat and swallowed the imaginary clog. "Right. Proposal. You saw the video and Shizuru did say yes-"

"Forced to say yes." Natsuki corrected.

"Fine! Whatever. She said yes and we were engaged. Until you showed up that is." Tomoe glared at Natsuki.

"I'm doomed." Natsuki sighed loudly and leaned back to the backrest of her seat. She placed a hand over her eyes and whined.

"You are contradicting yourself you know. You said you don't have plans to propose but you are whining like that."

"I Don't! It's just my dad. He's forcing me to plan out my engagement since he heard from Shimera-mama that someone is coming to woo Shizuru." Natsuki grumbled.

This made Tomoe raise a curious brow. Knowing Shizuru's parents and meeting them during the auction, they would never force Shizuru to entertain suitors. They even kicked her out before when she tried to visit Shizuru. She raised her cup of coffee and took a quick sip on it. "Weird. Shizuru's parents would never bait her to anyone. Unless-" she scrunched her brows and realized one possible suitor.

"Unless?"

Tomoe slammed her cup on the table forcibly with a surprised look. "Oh god! That guy is back!" she said in shock.

Natsuki frowned. "Explain freaky-hair!" Natsuki demanded.

"No-no. This can't be. Shizuru would flip if she sees him!" Tomoe ranted, not listening to Natsuki.

Natsuki, irritated at Tomoe's ranting, crumpled a tissue and dipped it on the coffee spill at her cup saucer. With the wet tissue in her hand, she threw it to Tomoe's face which landed in-between her eyes. This made Tomoe finally snap out of her monologue and face the irritated look on Natsuki's face.

With Tomoe realizing that Natsuki was waiting for an answer, she sighs heavily and massaged her temple. "I know who the person that's gonna woo Shizuru."

"Who?" Natsuki asked demandingly.

"Her godmother's son."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Fujino Mansion, Shizuru was having tea with her mother, godmother and her godmother's son who just arrived from Germany. When her mother got a call from her godmother, she immediately invited them for tea and Shizuru mentally hated the idea. She loves her godmother, it's a fact but she hates her irritating son.

"It's nice to be back really Shimera. I know my son, Daiki, miss your daughter dearly." Kaouri Sanada said with a bright smile. Kaouri Sanada is the owner of a shipping company in Germany. She had been friends with the Fujino during her college days and when she left for Germany to manage the shipping business, she rarely visit them Her son, Daiki Sanada, is the one managing the Japan branch and she knew that her son likes the Fujino heir, Shizuru Fujino.

A man with dark hair and blond highlights feigns an embarrass notion. "Mother, please. I assure you, Shizuru-chan that my mother is joking. But I must admit that you are always in my mind." Daiki flashed a dazzling smile, hoping to have Shizuru's attention.

Shizuru, not being affected by the smile, just smiled. "Ara. Thank you for that Daiki-san." Shizuru turned to her iphone and checked if a message was left or even a missed call. But to her dismay, no contact from Natsuki. _'Of all the time I need to be saved.'_

Shimera saw the dismayed look on Shizuru's face and found it amusing. She knew who her daughter was waiting for. "Ara, Shi-chan, it's rude to check your phone while you are being rude to our guest. Even if that's your little wolf."

Shizuru sighs and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's a bit unusual for my little wolf to not contact me." She sighs and sips some of her tea.

This was noticed by Kaouri and raised a curious brow. "Oh? Are you waiting for a message with the company?" She asked curiously. "I got the news that you broke it with that Marguerite. Which really is a relief. You deserve better dear." She pointed out.

This made Shizuru raised a brow and looked at her mother who was sipping her tea. She wondered if her mother had mention that she already has a girlfriend. But the small visible smile behind the cup is a signal that she didn't. '_what are you planning mama?' _she wondered.

"Ara, indeed my friend. Shizuru's not getting any younger and I do believe that she deserve to settle down." Shimera stated, having a façade of a worried mother to mask her amused expression.

"Right! Right! Daiki dear, why not take Shizuru out later? Show her some good time."

Daiki flashed a smile and inflated his chest. "Ofcourse mother! I would like to keep Shizuru-chan company."

Shizuru merely put up a fake sorry expression. "Oh, i have to apologize. I already have some plans later one. Right mama?"

Shimera giggled and placed the tea cup on the table. "Why not come with us later then Kaouri? The family is having a small dinner with our new friends. I would like you to meet them." She offered.

The brunette daughter frowned and eyed her mother. She can feel it in her gut that her mother is up to something.

"That would be wonderful! And it would be nice to let Daiki here exposed more to the business world. He is inheriting our business." Kaouri praised her son proudly. "And I bet we can have our children to bond some more. Daiki can help Shizuru get over the pain she is going through."

Shimera merely smiled and nodded her head. "Indeed. Now, let's freshen up!"

Shizuru is now certain her mother is indeed up to something. Her only wish is that she won't stir too much trouble with Natsuki. God forbid how would Natsuki deal with Daiki.

* * *

Nightfall came and the Fujino family, adding up Kaouri and her son, arrived at the Flaming Phoenix. Like Shizuru, Ferid was skeptical on what Shimera's is currently conjuring up. When he got home and was informed on the situation, where Shimera hadn't metion Natsuki to Kaouri, he is certain the night would not be all silent.

"Wow! We are dinning here? I haven't tried dining here due to work but I must say, the reviews for this place are all five stars." Kaouri said in amazement. She looked at the grand looking restaurant while she follows the Fujinos inside. Daiki, walking beside Shizuru, tried to ask if he can escort Shizuru in a more gentleman way but was quickly declined by the brunette. He had asked on why was his offered turned down and was only replied by a small smile and a simple apology.

The blonde usher welcomed the new arrivals with a dashing smile. When his eyes laid on Shizuru, he stiffen for a moment before he greeted her familiarly. "Ah good evening Fujino-san! It's unusual to see you here alone." He said, implying the alone part as having no Natsuki near her. It was after the Taming event that Natsuki and Shizuru often visit the place and not one of them visited without the other.

"Good evening too Tate-san. Are Natsuki and her family already here?" Shizuru asks, eyeing Tate suspiciously. The short pause from Tate was enough for her suspicion to strike and in her gut, it involves Natsuki.

The blonde usher laughed nervously and placed a hand at the back of his head. A sign of being cornered. "Err right, Natsuki. Her family is already here but she's not. I heard Fenris-sama that she had to take overtime at her company due to a minor issue with the shipping." He explained.

Ferid, dressed in a black and white formal suit, grinned and patted Tate hard on his shoulder. "Hahaha! Shizuru don't worry much about Natsuki. A man needs to have some lone time you know." Ferid said with a huge laughter.

"But dear, Natsuki is a woman." Shimera corrected.

But Ferid grinned widely and placed an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Close enough!" He smiles at Kaouri and winked at her. "You'll love Natsuki. I swear! Her sister, totally a genius. And even her dad, god that trickster is so annoying that you'll love him! And Saeko, man! A woman who is second to my dear wife's cunning personality." He boasted.

Kaouri and Daiki looked at Ferid with confusion. Being in Germany and Daiki usually too busy, they don't know who Ferid was talking about. Kaouri turned to Shimera to ask on who Ferid was talking about while Daiki asked Shizuru if Natsuki is her bestfriend. Shizuru merely smiled for an answer.

"Ara, you will be surprised. Now let's go?"

All of them agreed and went to the place where Tate ushered them to.

* * *

At the table that Tate led them; a circular table near the stage of the restaurant, the Searrs family are patiently waiting for them. Sitting by one area of the table are Fenris, Saeko and Alyssa; all of them are dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. All three looked at the new comers and smiled at them.

"Ah Ferid! I missed you!" Fenris said, bolting out of his seat and hugging Shimera with a wide smile. Shimera giggled and hugged Fenris back. But the action made Saeko clear her throat.

"Fen-kun, might I remind you that the one you are hugging Ferid?" Saeko stated coldly.

Fenris laughed and stopped hugging Ferid's wife. "Ofcourse honey I would definitely know the difference with these voluptuous assets." He said with a grin.

The patriarch of the Fujino wrapped an arm around his wife possessively. "I agree with you there Fenris. My Shi-chan does have a great body! Hahahaha!" he boasted.

But both men suddenly stopped laughing and then yelped in pain. Ferid cradled his now sore cheeks while Fenris now have a fork stabbed on his well-groomed hair. Both of their wives, Shimera now seated, were smiling at each other.

Daiki and his mother looked surprised at the interaction of the 2 men. They turned to Shizuru who was giggling at her father's interaction with Fenris.

"Please don't mind them. They are like brothers who finally saw each other after so many years." Shizuru stated.

"I see." Kaouri looked at the occupants of the table and stopped at Shimera. The Fujino matriarch was patting the empty space near her, indicating for her and Daiki to sit down. Silently following Shimera's request, she strides along the table and sat beside Shimera. Behind her followed Shizuru, Daiki while Ferid was seated at the other side of Shimera.

"Anyway, it seems we have a new acquaintance?" Saeko asks, eyeing the Sanada. She raised a curious brow when she saw Daiki assisting Shizuru to her seat. A gesture that would make Natsuki fume if she was with them.

Kaouri beamed, finally being noticed by Shimera's friends. She knows that in the business world, she was one of the top business woman in the shipping area. A title that she is very proud of. "Oh! I'm Kaouri Sanada-"

Fenris smiled and turned to Kaouri. "Oh? Sanda? The owner of San-A shipping?" he asks.

Kaouri nodded her head, a smile etched on her face. She was proud to have someone recognize her. "Yes. That is correct. And this here is my son, Daiki Sanada. He would be inheriting my business next year." She motioned to Daiki who was seated beside her.

The young man smiled dashingly and puffed out his chest. "Greetings. I'm Daiki, a pleasure to meet everyone. And I'm Shizuru's suitor." He said proudly.

What he said startled the occupants of the the table aside from the Fujinos. Saeko looked at him wiith a frown, Alyssa has a surprised look while Fenris-

Fenris raised a brow and then turned to her daughter. "What can you say princess?"

The blonde looked up and down to Daiki's mid. A small smile crept on her face. "Meh. Sis is way cooler." She stated, looking back to the menu in her hand. Her comment made the Sanadas to raise a quizzical brows

"Excuse me?" Daiki asks.

Before Alyssa can make a comment, Shizuru cleared her throat and smiled at him. "Please don't worry much on Alyssa's comment."

"Buu~ you're no fun Shizuru-nee." Alyssa stuck out her tongue towards Daiki.

"Anyway, where is Natsuki?" Shimera asks, hoping to cut whatever trouble brewing within their table.

Saeko and Fenris looked at each other and smiled. "She's be here later. She just have to check on something." Saeko informed them.

"Hm, may I know who is this Natsuki? I've been hearing quite a lot of her today. Is she your friend Shizuru?" Kaouri asks.

Shizuru merely giggled. "Somewhat."

Daiki beamed. "Oh? Then I must meet her! Shizuru's friend is a friend of mine. I need to do a lot of catching up from your circle if i'm courting you." He winked at Shizuru, hoping to ensnare her with his charms.

"Fufufufu. She would be happy to know you." Shizuru said with a soft smile.

At the same time, the Searrs felt a cold gush of air run through their spine.

'_He is a deadman.'_

* * *

it was not their main course and Natsuki is still nowhere to be found. Shizuru, fighting the urge to locate her girlfriend, kept on glancing on her iphone for anymessage from her. She even contacted her friends for any clue but they all replied that they didn't know. Her family kept her busy by conversing with Daiki while the Searrs converse with her parents and Kaouri. Never did Kaouri realized who she was talking to after they have introduced themselves. That and the fact that Fenris was at his tircks again and didn't say their last names.

While they are eating their main course, the sound of the speakers made everyone looked at the stage. At the center stage, Mai dressed in her usual chef outfit, stood with a microphone in her hand. She has a wide grin on her face and behind her are four groups of people.

"Hey there everyone!" Mai greeted which was greeted by back by the audience. She smiled widely and motied her hand at the groups behind her. "I am not sure if all of you got the memo but tonight we have a special request from a university in America. Here to show us a good show tonight are Barden University acapella groups, the Highnotes, BU Harmonics, Barden Bellas and the TrebleMakers!" Mai said excitedly. The group behind her jumped and cheered happily. "Well today, they are showing us the music game called 'Riff Off' and whoever wins here, anyone can have the opportunity to go and try to compete with them. Ready?" Mai smiled and pointed a small roulette with bunch of music themes on them.

Tate, in charge of spinning the roulette, spun it hard until it landed on a certain theme.

"Ladies of the 80's!" Mai shouted.

The TrebleMakers, an acapella group consisting of all men, immediately went at the middle of the stage, cutting off the Barden Bella's representative's chance to start.

**_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_**

**_You're so fine you blow my mind_**

**_Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey_**

**_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_**

The BU Harmonics cut them off and started singing all together.

**_Fine and you're mine_**

**_I'll be yours till the end of time_**

**_Cause you make me feel_**

**_You make me feel_**

**_So shiny and new_**

**_Like a virgin_**

**_Touched for the very first time_**

**_Like_**

Aubrey, the leader of the Barden Bellas cut off the song and continued with their own.

**_Like the one in me_**

**_That's O.K._**

**_Let's see how you do it_**

**_Put up your dukes_**

**_Let's get down to it_**

**_Hit me with your best shot_**

**_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_**

**_Hit me with your best shot_**

**_Fire away_**

The Barden Bella's 'hit me with your best shot' song was cut off by the high notes representative. But this didn't go well as everyone thought. The representative started singing 'It must have been love' in a drug-induced manner, making the audience laugh out hard. Mai merely shook her head and placed a hand on the Highnote's representative shoulder.

"Effects of medical marijuana folks. Too bad, you are-"

Everyone smiled and shouted at the same time as Mai.

"CUT OFF!" Mai laughed and signaled Tate to spin again. The roulette stopped at the theme.

"Song about sex. Parental guidance people! Now~ GO!"

Cyntia Rose, the Barden Bella's Bass member smirked and started the song. But while singing, her co-member danced with her in an erotic dance.

**_Na na na_**

**_Come on_**

**_Na na na na na_**

**_Come on, come on, come on_**

**_Cause I may be bad_**

**_But I'm perfectly good at it_**

**_Sex in the air_**

**_I don't care I love the smell of it_**

**_Sticks and stones may break my bones_**

**_But chains and whip excite me_**

**_Cause I may be bad_**

**_But I'm perfectly good at it_**

**_Sex_**

Donald, a TrebleMaker member, stopped the song and continued with their own.

**_Sex baby_**

**_Let's talk about you and me_**

**_Let's talk about all the good things_**

**_And the bad things that may be_**

**_Let's talk about sex_**

**_Alright_**

**_Let's talk about sex_**

**_A little bit, a little bit_**

**_Let's talk about sex, baby_**

The one who did the erotic dance from the Barden Bellas, Stacie, smiled and began singing.

**_Baby, all through the night_**

**_I'll make love to you_**

**_Like you want me too_**

**_And I_**

Jesse smirked and followed-suit.

**_I guess it's just the woman in you_**

**_That brings out the man in me_**

**_I know I can't help myself_**

**_You're all in the world to me_**

Back at the table of Searrs-Fujino-Sanada, everyone was amused at the whole skit at the stage. They watched everyone having fun and singing it up acapella-syle. It was something new to everyone in the restaurant.

Along the whole skit, Shizuru noticed from the BU Harmonics a certain woman, dressed in black fitting pants, light-blue hoodie and a cap concealing her hair and hiding her face, hidden within their group. Ignoring Daiki's continuous attempt to woo her or get her attention, she stared at the woman on stage with a feeling of knowing that certain person. With the groups now between BU Harmonics and the TrebleMakers, Shizuru felt something that would definitely surprise her.

"Wow! Who knew the Barden Bellas would lose. Anyway, here are our finalists! Tate care to spin the final theme?" Mai winked at Tate who just grinned widely.

The roulette spun around in a fast pace and slowly stopped near the theme of 'Japanese anime'. That is until Tate sneezed and the roulette moved to the theme of 'Marry'.

This made the couples of the restaurant cooed at the new theme.

"Alright! Go at it!" Mai announced, winking at the TrebleMakers.

The TrebleMakers laughed and started the song.

**_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_**

**_About being here today_**

**_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_**

**_So bare with me please_**

**_If I take up too much of your time. _**

**_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._**

**_She's my everything and all that I know is_**

**_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_**

**_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..._**

As they sang the song, Shizuru can't help but feel her heart beat faster than normal. She looked around the table and saw Fenris grinning madly, Saeko smiling with a cup of tea on her hand, Alyssa giggling at the song. Beside her, Ferid was massaging his chin as he listens while his wife has a dreamy look on her face. It was as if her father would say yes if a certain blunette would sing it to her.

**_Can marry your daughter_**

**_And make her my wife_**

**_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_**

**_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_**

**_I'm gonna marry your princess_**

**_And make her my queen_**

**_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_**

**_I can't wait to smile_**

"You know Shizuru, I am planning on singing that to your father one day." Daiki said proudly.

Ferid smirked and leaned back at his seat. "Really now Daiki-kun? I guess you should reconsider." She said.

Daiki merely look surprise at Ferid's comment. "Oh? How so Ferid-sama?"

"Coz of that." It was Fenris who spoke, pointing at the stage.

**When she walks down the aisle**

**_On the arm of her father_**

**_On the day that I marry_**

The woman that Shizuru was staring at moved at the center of the stage. Her features are covered by her hoodie and cap hid her facial feature, making everyone look at her curiously. hand held a mic and slowly raised it to her lips.

**_Marry Me_**

**_Today and every day_**

**_Marry Me_**

**_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

With this, everyone on the stage started singing along her. giving out the right tunes and singing along her in a romantic way.

"Wow! That girl is good!" Daiki praised. "I guess I can't beat that. Ain't it romantic Shizuru?" he turned to Shizuru who was now standing and focused on the one singing at the stage.

**_Together can never be close enough for me_**

**_Feel like I am close enough to you_**

**_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_**

**_And you're beautiful_**

**_Now that the wait is over_**

**_And love and has finally shown her my way_**

The hooded singer peeked at the audience and smiled when she saw Shizuru focusing on her. She raised her hand, sending a signal to someone, and then and there the background of the stage showed different slides.

Pictures of Shizuru. From her childhood down to the present.

The singer smirked and continue to sing as her eyes trailed on Shizuru who was now approaching the stage. Daiki followed her and the singer just sang livier the more Shizuru neared her.

**_Marry me_**

**_Today and every day_**

**_Marry me_**

**_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

With Shizuru now below the stage, the singer smirked and jumped down the stage, still singing. She was now before Shizuru with her face still hidden by her garments, singing sweetly. Everyone around them felt that the singer was dedicating the song to Shizuru. Even Daiki felt it and he wanted to drag Shizuru back. But even before he can move, a flash of red and green crossed him and he found himself being dragged away from the two.

_**Promise me**_

_**You'll always be**_

_**Happy by my side**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Sing to you**_

_**When all the music dies**_

And slowly, the singer kneel down and took out a velvet box from the pocket of her hoodie. Opening it with her right hand while her left still held on the mic, she sung the last lines in a more soft manner. The once was competing groups toned down their singing as well.

**_Marry me_**

**_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this café_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

**_Say you will_**

**_Marry me_**

**_Mm-hmm_**

The lines were sung so romantically that the audience held their silence and waited for Shizuru and the singer to continue.

Shizuru, emotions flowing all over the place, took the courage to step forward and push back the hood of the singer and removed the cap.

As if the time finally stopped for her.

Emerald green eyes looked at her mixed with begging and love.

A small smile etched on her face.

Her neck adorned by the collar that she used to capture her.

"Marry me?" the singer asked.

Shizuru's breath hitched and her lips moved to speak out the words that everyone's been waiting for.

"I will." Shizuru answered.

* * *

Back at the table to Shizuru's parents and Natsuki's, Daiki was dropped before the adults by a red haired woman dressed in a red dress and the green haired CEO dressed in a white dress. Both have smiles on their faces as they stared at the surpised look of Daiki and Kaouri.

"M-Marguerite-san!" Daiki Shouted. "You! You have no right to do this to me!"

Tomoe chuckled and showed to Daiki the small proposal of Natsuki. "Oh I think I do."

Daiki was stunned at how the two looked perfect for each other. Shizuru blushing before the blunette who can be described as both handsome and beautiful.

"And don't think of ruining it for them My cousin can beat your arse in any way you challenge her." Nao commented, smiling impishly.

Daiki's mother frowned and turned to Shimera. "Shimera! What is the meaning of this?! you have said to me over the phone that Shizuru is not engaged to anyone!"

The woman in question merely smiled in a Fujino-like way. "Yes dear friend. She _was _not engaged when you had asked before. But now. Fufufu."

"Ferid! Stop your daughter! She has accepted a proposal from a commoner! Look at that blue-haired woman! She looks so poor!" Kaouri pointed out. her mind was now in shambles at the events presented to her. The plan of finally combining their family and the Fujino is failing again.

"Excuse me? Are you saying she is incapable of giving Shizuru-chan a good life?" It was now Saeko who asked with a disbelieved look. "Miss Sanada, I think you should hold your tongue-lashing. Unless you end up in a bad situation."

"Like a certain someone we know." Alyssa chimed in. Tomoe glared at her.

"Easy now my darling, my wife. They don't know who the pup is." Fenris chuckled. He is proud at how her daughter displayed her affection to Shizuru. And he has to give himself a pat on the back for starting the fire.

Ferid shook his head and gave Kaouri an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Kaouri. Really I do. But If we are talking about Natsuki over there, I can't say no." He shifted on his seat and looked at the couple. Natsuki has Shizuru in her arms, smiling widely while her friends and those who participated in the game cheered. "If it's love we are talking about, Natsuki's can never be out matched and if business." his eyes trailed to the grinning trickster.

"Natsuki Fenrir Searrs-Kuga. Ring-a-ding-ling?" Fenris said with mirth.

Kaouri and Daiki stopped their tongue lashings and processed on what Fenris told them. Within a few cogs moving on their brains, they finally realized on what the name rung to them. Before they can react, Shizuru and Natsuki are now before their table.

"Apologies if I'm intruding but as of now, Shizuru is my fiancee. So you-" Natsuki looked at Daiki. "should give up on her. Because I will not let her go."

Right then and there, the Barden Bella started singing. 'Bellas Finals'.

* * *

**A/N: **So? how was it? cramming + headache + summer heat = not so good fanfic.

Oh and if you guys are curious to the whole Riff-Off part, you should watch Pitch Perfect! very recommended! swear!

**OMAKE**

Haruka: There are 50 crates in an airplane. If 1 fall down, how many are left?

Applicant: Easy! It's 49!

Haruka: Now tell me the 3 steps of putting an elephant inside the refrigerator.

Applicant: 1. Open the ref 2. Put the elephant inside 3. Close the ref

Haruka: 4 steps in putting a deer inside the ref.

Applicant: 1. Open the ref 2. Remove elephant from the ref 3. Put the deer inside the ref 4. Close the ref

Haruka: Today is the birthday of a lion. All of the animals are there except for 1. What animal is it and why?

Applicant: The deer. Because it's inside the ref.

****Haruka: Next question! How can an old lady cross the river full of crocodiles?

Applicant: The lady would just cross. There are no crocodiles coz they are at the lion's party.

Haruka: But the old lady died. Why?

Applicant: Ofcourse the lady drowned!

Haruka: WRONG! The lady was squished flat by the falling crate! Stupid! Next applicant please!**  
**


End file.
